


Ching!

by uivsui



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Gang, M/M, Punishment, bennoda, poolsex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uivsui/pseuds/uivsui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原本两个不可能会在一起的人，因为一次邂逅，一次一夜情，命运被悄悄地交织在了一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHING!

 

有人说，卫星是新时代的上帝。因为它几乎无所不知，无所不能。更重要的是，它高高在上，你察觉不到它，它却能时刻掌握你的行踪。

但就像是习惯了上帝的存在，人们可以戴着十字架行事欺骗甚至是杀人。在头顶上方随时会有卫星掠过的今天，人们同样可以在光天化日之下做污秽之事，并且还以为这可以不为人所知。

在位于LA西部一个豪宅林立的区域，有一幢U型的红砖别墅，淡蓝色的游泳池被嵌进在U型的缺口处。这是卫星成像在拉到1:800时能看到的，当你再度放大到1:300的时候，你会看到一个黑点出现在泳池中。再近些，又会发现那不是黑点，而是两人正黏在一起靠在泳池边上。

“Fuck！”Chester带着喘息喊出一声咒骂，身后那个男人正用自己健壮的下半身不断撞击他的胯部。池里的水因为这过大的动作幅度一波一波向岸上涌出水花。

Chester几乎要晕厥，这男人的持久度令他惊奇，当然尺寸也超乎他的想象。他已经不知道这是第几次了。他们从沙发做到楼梯，从楼梯做到卧室，又从卧室来到外面的泳池。疯狂的程度简直让他想起自己的15岁。

深色肤色的男人叫Mike，是Fred建筑公司的建筑工人。因为威斯丁酒店大楼改造需要大量的外墙支架，他从另一处工地被临时抽调出来参与支架搭建。很难想象Mike这样的人会和社交名媛Chester Bennington有任何交集，但命运就是如此对两人开了一个玩笑。酒店大楼位于西五大道和奥利佛大街交叉的路口，斜对面是一家历史悠久的高档餐厅。在餐厅门口的柔软地毯上，Chester刚刚结束和某时尚主编的商务午餐，正和这个矮个子女人进行贴面吻，这是来自女人家乡的风俗。

一辆出租车停在他们面前，殷勤的门卫为女人打开后车门，女人满面春风地向身穿暗红色皮衣黑色铅笔裤的Chester告别。

“亲爱的，你真不需要我送你吗？”Chester露出一脸不舍的表情，好像其中含有公式一般脸部每块肌肉的移动都是精确得恰到好处。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。不过我下午要把整个洛杉矶城区跑个遍，可不想耽误你时间。”女人说完发出甜腻的笑声。关上车门前，她送给Chester一个飞吻。

出租车消失在视线里的时候，Chester松了口气，门卫上前询问是否需要司机把他的车开来。Chester摇了摇头，他现在要趟附近的BOA银行，要知道下午还一旦进入健身房，一时半会儿可就出不来了。他真不敢相信自己中午竟然吃了那么多高热量事物，这让他无法忍受。

如果Chester今天没有穿过第五大道，更没有踏上人行道的时候掉了钱包，那么他真的这辈子都不会和Mike相识。在他和女人各种寒暄的时候，Mike正坐在路口的马路牙上吃午饭，他一手拿着冰冷的三明治，一手举着喝了一半的百事可乐，在他成年后的人生中几乎每个中午他都是如此度过，直到那席红色身影的出现。

啪的一声轻响引起他的侧目，只见一个黑色薄皮夹突兀地躺在离他不远的地面上。他很快反应到这是刚刚路过男人掉的钱包。

“嘿！”他喊道，嘴里还有半口三明治没有咽下。

Chester听闻声音立刻停下脚步转过头来，他其实一直没有注意到附近有人，正在疑惑之时他见到一个穿着深蓝色T恤黑色卡其布裤的男人正坐在地上看他。

他最初以为是想搭讪的乞丐，不过经过进一步观察，他发现这个男人虽然衣着简陋，但个人卫生并不太糟糕。他健壮的体格和小麦色的皮肤看起来也非常健康。另外，这男人好像有亚洲血统，乌黑的头发盖着额头在阳光下被照得发亮，看起来很有异国情调。不得不承认，在Chester的审美观里，这个长着山羊胡的男人长得还挺帅的。

“你叫我？”他指着自己问。

男子点点头，他顺手指向地面，“你钱夹掉了。”他说，声音有些低沉但很好听。  
Chester眨了眨眼，他因为多年高度近视，即使戴上匹配的隐形眼镜还是会有一个毛病，就是聚焦某物需要比他人要漫长的过程。这种现象被所有不熟悉他的情人们称为可爱，因为他想看清某事物的时候，那种迷茫的眼神看起来非常迷人。他们是这么说的。

Mike其实也这么觉得，不过他以为眼前这个打扮时尚，走路扭屁股的小白脸是在害怕他，把他当成街边溜达的地痞流氓了。为了避免误会，他将午饭放在一边然后站起身，捡起地上的皮夹，拍拍上面的可能被沾到的尘土。  
“你的吧？”Mike面向Chester裂开一个无害的微笑。

Chester也无法形容当时的想法，一切都进展得太迅速了。他只听到内心在不停告诉他绝不能错过这个男人。为了表示感谢，他邀请Mike下班后去他家做客。也许是因为他让Mike驾驶他的紫色兰博基尼，之后两人都情绪高涨，他们进屋后就开始喝酒。然后事情就变得一发不可收拾。

 

他知道屋里一定是满目狼藉的，明天来打扫的Phli太太肯定会在背后骂他。不过他现在被Mike压在池壁上根本顾忌不了这么多。这男人像头棕熊似的在他后耳根发出低沉粗鲁的喘息声，时不时还想在他脖颈处咬上几口，不过都被及时挡开了，他可不想第二天去和别人解释身上的印记。Chester的双臂和膝盖被琉璃砖片磨得生疼，但相对于他下身的酸痛感着些都是微不足道的。当然他并不讨厌疼痛，相反，这些能让他更加兴奋。

他的身体被男人顶得上下起伏，肩膀上的双鱼纹身在不断漾起的水浪间好像可以跳出皮肤跃入水中。

“我喜欢你的纹身。”男子充满磁性的性感声音如同低音鼓引起他耳膜的震动，同时那双细长而有力的大手像两把铁钳箍紧他的后腰。Mike每次顶进都将他挺翘的臀部拉向自己，好让阴茎进入得更深。

“啊!”Chester发出一声尖叫，男人的热棒突然狠狠地捅到了那一点，搞得他差点缴械。他立刻放下一只手去抓紧那结实的小麦色臀部，配合着Mike的动作扭动自己的身体，“就是这！用力！”他命令。

世界上没有哪个男人不愿意服从这样的命令。

Mike加重了力道但降低了频率，他两手支在Chester身体两侧的池边上，只用腰部控制着下身动作。他首先拉开距离让青筋暴露的家伙几乎完全退出来，只保留龟头在里面，然后就是一猛地长驱直入，再贴着那雪白的屁股打几个圈，让肉棒在那紧致的里面搅动。如此往复，引来Chester的连声惊叫。还好院子够大，每栋豪宅之间又相距甚远，不会有人听见他们的声音。

“Jesus！”Chester惊叹道，Mike简直就是在折磨他，那坚硬的顶端每次打转都只是轻轻扫过他的敏感点，使他全身好像被一股虚弱而快速的电流略过般跟着颤动。

“没有Jesus，只有Mike。”男人坏笑地再次用力撞击那几个突起。

Chester弓起了腰身，嘴里发出颤抖的声音。“我要……我要不行了。”他说着，一只手抚上自己肿胀的分身，然而却被身后的大手打开，他还没来得及抗议，男人宽大粗糙的手掌便包住他哭泣的下身，用力上下摩擦。

“我喜欢你的声音。”Mike舔去纹身男人耳边的水珠，轻声细语，并加快了胯部和手上的速度。他和Chester一样都快到了极限，“叫我的名字。”

Chester紧闭双眼，高扬起下巴张大着嘴就像一条刚被捕捞的金枪鱼大口呼吸空气。他双手向后抓着Mike的头发，身体已经开始攀爬距离顶峰最后的几米。

“Mike!Mike!”他最后叫喊出来，随之而来的是一阵全身痉挛，他射到了Mike手里，但乳白的液体会快被周围的水冲散。之后他彻底瘫软在男人怀里。

Mike察觉到Chester已经到了极点，他咬紧牙关用尽全力加快抽插的速度。Chester因为高潮突然缩紧的甬道让他几乎同时射出了一股股热流。

一直到两人都结束了高潮，Mike都没有停下动作，他搂着疲惫的Chester，亲吻他的太阳穴。

“你能退出来吗？”Chester费劲地直起身因为感到眩晕，只好靠着池边。他半合着双眼扒在手臂上，面色还带着尚未褪去的潮红，这最后一次的高潮几乎耗尽了他所有体力。

原本想开口说什么的Mike不舍地松开虚弱的Chester。他爬出游泳池，拽下套在阴茎上的安全套打了一个死结，经过Chester的同意，他将它投进附近一个黑色的垃圾桶里。

这是他们今天丢弃掉的第七个。

第二天他让人送走了Mike。男人临走前给他留了电话号码。然而之后他看都没看就扔掉了，他甚至不知道这个男人姓什么，也没有兴趣知道。Chester居住的高档社区是不允许外来车辆和人员随便进入的，所以他完全不用担心男人之后会来找他。事情发展到这里，本来就算是结束了，这只是Chester众多一夜情中的一次。两个完全不是一个阶层的人是不可能发生任何跟更多的故事，

然而，就像开头说的，命运从不循规蹈矩。你遇见的任何一个人，任何事，都不是偶然的。

六年后，Chester来到一家位于西好莱坞的俱乐部。这里正在举办他好友的好友的生日派对，许多社会名流和明星都赶来捧场。热闹的会场里有很多Chester的朋友，他和他们每个人都热情地打招呼，大家好像多年没有见面的挚友深情拥抱合影留念。

其实这就是他的工作，和每个认识的人保持联系，同时结识更多有背景的人。

“Chester，你知道吗？今天从日本来了一个大人物。”  
“日本？谁？”他好奇地低头凑近另一位名媛，想从她嘴里得到更多信息。

这时，一名身着西服的金发服务生走到他面前，向他微微颔首，“请问，是Chester Bennington先生吗？”Chester不禁挑起一边纤细的眉梢，他犹豫地点了点头，“我是。怎么了？”

“您的一位朋友在二楼3002房间等您。”

“我的朋友？”他忍不住反问一句，但服务生只是轻轻一笑，“是的，您的朋友，他正在等您。”

“他？”Chester感觉今晚好像哪里有不对劲。服务生没有再回答他的话，只是将他领进电梯里，为他按好楼层后，微笑地退出电梯，“房间就您左手边走廊的尽头。祝您今晚过得愉快，Bennington先生。”

“谢谢。”随着电梯门合上的那一刻，Chester立即转身对着墙壁上的镜面照了照自己完美的发型。不知道为何他此时心跳得有些厉害。这个神秘人会是谁呢？他开始在脑海里筛选所有可能的男性名单。

一直到他走到3002房间门口，大脑都无法为他提供一个可靠的答案。他深吸一口气，按响了门铃。经过2分钟漫长的等待，他确定屋里没有人。  
在Chester感到扫兴准备离开之时，门突然自己从里面打开了，但只敞开了一条缝隙。他透过这道缝隙只能看到黑洞洞的房间一角。

一种恐惧感油然而生。Chester在想为什么这人刚刚不应门，却偏偏在他要离开的时候打开门？而且房间里还关着灯？一连串疑问加上神秘人的身份让他感到又害怕又着迷。

今晚俱乐部因为举办生日派对，现场配置了非常严格的安保系统，保证不会有任何外人混入进来。另外他是通过服务员的介绍来到三层的。所以这个神秘人应该是大家认识的人，也许只是想用一种诡异的方式欢迎他。反正圈子里奇奇怪怪的人Chester也是见得多了。

想到这，Chester鼓起勇气，推开了那扇半掩的木门。原本他只是站在门口摸索右边墙面寻找到点灯开关，结果被一只强大的手一把拉进房间。他还没来得及看清这一切是如何发生的就已经完全陷入了一片漆黑。

门从背后被关上，他听到咔嚓一声知道那人上了锁。他不禁打了一个寒颤。

“你……你是谁？”他小心翼翼地对着黑暗问道，眼睛还没完全适应大量光线的消失。

一阵沉默后，突然一股热量从他身后将他包围，Chester几乎就要尖叫出来，在发出任何声音之前嘴已经被一只大手捂得严严实实。

“是我。”一个低沉的声音在他耳边响起。

 

TBC


	2. CHAPTER 2

第二章

“是我。”一个低沉的声音在他耳边响起。

Chester发誓他的大脑从没有像现在这么快速运转过，记忆被扫描了一个遍，始终无法找到一张完全能和这个声音匹配的面孔。但他隐约感觉这声音有点耳熟，就是想不起来是谁。不过对于他这样的名媛，偶尔忘记一两个朋友也不是件丢人的事情，毕竟能够记住通讯录里700多个联系人的人还是极少数的。他决定先放弃抵抗，如果这个黑暗中的人真的认识他，那么这可能只是一个无恶意的玩笑。虽然他很不喜欢这个玩笑。于是他试着放松自己，轻轻地点了点头，想让对方以为自己认出了他。男人感觉到Chester放软的身体，便缓缓放开捂住Chester嘴上的手，但没有松开怀抱。  
“你还记得我？”男人带着些许惊讶的口吻问道。  
“记的。”Chester立刻回答，但怕神秘人起疑，他又接着补充，“都好久没见了，你能把灯打开吗？我想看看你变成什么样了。”到目前为止Chester已经百分之一百肯定这是他过去的某次一夜情男主角了。背后男人发出一声轻笑，房间就突然亮了。突如其来的光明刺痛了Chester的眼睛，他闭上双眼好一会才睁开。只见面前站着一个穿着西服的男人，正微笑地注视他。那小麦色的皮肤，充满异域风情的面孔，神秘而深邃的双眼，一切看起来都很符合Chester的审美。他更加确定面前的男人是他众多短暂而美好的情人之一。

Chester愣住片刻，因为他还是没有回忆起这个人的名字。男人依旧保持着英俊的微笑，他伸出手对他说道，“我叫Mike，我猜你还是没有想起我是谁。”

Chester习惯性地握住男人修长的手，心中默念几遍这个名字。他认识过很多叫Mike的人。这名字太常见了。有教养的人一般见面介绍自己的时候都会报出全名，哪有只说自己名的？他想这人大概还在介意自己完全不记得他的事情。

“呃……”Chester尴尬地笑了笑，“实在不好意思，我想我们一定是很久没有见面了。”

Mike怂怂肩，一边转身走向放有酒杯的桌子一边悠悠地说道“是啊。不过没关系，我稍后可以帮你回忆一下。”说完，他倒了两杯三得利威士忌，并拿起一杯举向Chester。

Chester上前接过酒杯，和男人一起举杯一饮而尽。说实话，Chester并不在乎这男人是否是他的老情人，也对回忆这事没什么兴趣。从现状来看，他一点也不介意和这个叫MIke的人发生更深层次的关系。

“你得再给我些线索。”Chester露出一个带些诱惑意味的笑容，可能因为喝了点酒，他的精神比刚才放松了很多。

Mike当然看出他眼神里的情绪，他又给双方倒了半杯酒。酒杯放在唇边时，他抬眼注视着面前正在和自己调情的美人。“你真想知道？”他邪恶又神秘地笑道。

Chester感觉自己心跳都加快了，一定是酒精的缘故。不过俗话说，男人不坏女人不爱，这点对于男人也一样。

“说来听听。”Chester舔舔唇边残余的液体，他很清楚这样的小动作对于眼前这个男人会有什么样的影响。不出乎他的意料，Mike开始慢慢凑近他。直到Chester感到对方浓密的胡须轻轻扫过他敏感的脖颈，不禁微闭双眼加重了自己的呼吸。Mike对他这一变化很满意，他放下手里的酒杯，一手揽过chester的肩膀。由于两人的距离瞬间变得亲密无间，Mike迫不及待地在那片白皙的肌肤上落下第一枚吻，紧接着他轻含起对方的耳垂，伴随着热气在他耳边低声说道，“六年前……”说着，他抓住Chester一只手，让他按住自己正在变硬的裆部，“你说过我让你难以忘怀。”后者几乎是下意识地做出摩擦的动作，而且力道越来越大

“Fuck。”chester心中暗骂。这样下去他可想不起来这人是谁。他脑子里全是这人超硬，摸起来个头感觉也很可观的凸起。男人也没闲着，他顺势将Chester推倒在沙发，整个上半身压在他昂贵的礼服上。要是平时Chester肯定会生气，不过这时候他真的想不了那么多，因为Mike正用他那硬物和自己正在被唤醒的部分磨来磨去。

“啊呃。。。”Chester不禁娇喘，Mike还在不停袭击他的颈部，并且有越来越往下的趋势。Mike开始打开他的衬衫纽扣，肌肤暴露于空气的刹那就被他的吸允占有。Chester感觉自己就像一道美味的佳肴正在被Mike享用。这想法简直让他燥热难耐。这时他听到金属板扣碰撞的声音！“等下……”Chester突然一手抓住Mike正在解腰带的手，这迎来后者疑惑的目光。  
“什么？”  
“你……你有套吗？”Chester有点口吃道，事实上他也不想打扰这美妙的气氛，如果此时Mike告诉他自己没带的话，他会比他先疯掉。但无论如何安全事宜是绝对不能大意的。

“你之前都有安全措施？”Chester点了点头  
“并且每个月检查身体？”他再次点头

“那么为什么我要戴套？”这话把Chester问得一时语塞。

“难道你还会怀孕？”Mike望着这位平时看起来无比机灵的名媛一脸吃瘪的样子不禁笑道，见其无话可说，便继续解自己的腰带。CHester此时内心是崩溃的，暗悔自己应该说有事，虽然这多半会让他错过一次美好的经历。

Mike看出他不情愿的意思，低头在他耳边安慰“别担心，我也没事。”说完，他探头试图亲吻Chester。  
“不……”却被Chester一歪头躲开了，同时他还感到对方想将自己推开。这搞得Mike有些不耐烦了，他放开脱掉一半的裤子，腾出手抓住Chester的手臂，把它们固定在他背后，一口堵住Chester想要抗议的嘴。

“唔…”坦白说，Chester也算阅人无数了。但面前这个男人的吻技绝对可以排到前三名。妈的，这家伙这几年是去拍色情片去了吗？  
Mike的舌头就像他本人一样，霸道而有力地在Chester口中肆意侵略。Chester反抗的意识可能持续时间连10秒都不到就彻底溃败了。但他还是心怀不爽，使劲扭动自己的身体，想摆脱这令他无比难受的束缚。可他越是挣扎，Mike贴着他身体越紧密，自己全身血液正在往下面那部分集中。忽然Chester感到身体上方一轻，同时双手也被松开，Chester立刻半坐起来，忍不住揉起自己酸痛的肩膀，正打算抱怨几句的时候。他看到Mike已经外裤连同内裤一起脱掉了，眼前就是那布满青筋的大家伙。

Chester吞了吞口水。我的上帝啊……他的眼神已经离不开那硕大的根部。他怎么会忘记这个呢？这人是那个捡到他钱包的建筑工人！

“我，我想起来了！你是那个建筑工人！“他兴奋地说道，引来Mike的开怀大笑。

“哈哈，看来你还是对我这个更有印象。”Mike摸了一把挺立的巨物，顶部渗出的液体也因为这动作被抹遍了整个表面。这让它看起来增添了不少光泽。

Chester下身一紧，就像被那东西施了魔法，无意识地舔起自己的嘴唇。

“想要这个吗？”Mike指着下面问道，脸上的笑容从未褪去，他看到chester毫不犹豫地点点头，便走到他跟前，后者配合地从沙发跪到地上，让那阴茎正好对着自己。几乎没有浪费任何时间，Chester就把那蘑菇状的头部含在嘴里，双手同时握住睾丸和茎部。Mike被这突然到来的温暖刺激得打了一激灵。那灵巧的舌头在他小孔处打转更是让他爽翻了天。不一会，Chester开始加大动作的幅度，让那东西紧贴他温软的口腔内部来回摩擦，有几次那硬物的顶端戳到他嗓子底部几乎让他吐出来，不过他还是能让它留在嘴里，只是口中溢出的口水已经把他整个下巴都沾湿了。他抬眼望向仰头呻吟的男人，他突出的喉结在浓密的毛发中上下移动，发出一声声低吟。他想看到他的脸，于是他用牙齿轻轻划过男人那最敏感的部分。

“啊”Mike立刻低头，愁起眉对他怒视他。但目睹Chester粉嫩的小舌头从那两个球一直舔到顶部的过程，让他的怒火只维持了不到一秒钟。于是他露出一个坏笑。  
“让我们进行下一步怎么样？”  
Chester当然没有任何异议，他放开那沾满自己口水的阴茎，麻利地脱掉已经被搞得皱皱巴巴的衣服。不一会的功夫，他已经光溜溜地趴到沙发上，抚摸自己的分身，背冲着那耀武扬威的大家伙，充满诱惑而调皮地摆了摆屁股。

Mike看着他这一副迫不及待的样子顿觉可爱，两只大手抓住那白嫩的臀肉就是一拍，

“嗷～”这引来Chester一声尖叫。他发誓自己的屁股现在一定留下了一双红手印。

Mike的手扒开他引以为豪的双丘，露出穴口，虽然早就忍得不太舒服了，他还是耐下性子，用自己的唾液湿润了两根手指，并且很快将一根手指没入小穴。

“啊额……”Chester因为这异样感弓起腰身，但很快开始尝试适应它，毕竟距离上一次发生这种事还不太遥远。Mike能感受到Chester正在逐渐放松自己的身体，他缓慢地抽动手指，并在Chester不经意松懈时马上插入第二根手指。

“嗯……”Chester又是一声闷哼。后面这家伙真是一点也不给他喘息的机会。才刚刚想享受一下就又不得不被迫适应新的异物感。

Mike察觉出他再次紧绷的身体，不仅没有停下手上的动作，而是加快了频率，并时不时抽出手指在上面加些润滑的唾液。这一系列的行为令Chester的后背渗出一层汗。虽然他平时是个比较随便的人，但很少在没有润滑液的情况下做这事，当然不戴套的情况更是极为少见。

“恩，放轻松。”Mike用另一只手抚摸他的后腰安慰起来。”这么多年过去了，你背后的纹身一点都没有变。”他说着在上面落下几个轻轻的吻。

Chester内心很喜欢这种小情调，要知道这男人可是他六年前的一夜情对象，他竟然能一直记住那些图案。不过与Mike温柔语气极为不相称地是他又加了一根手指，简直开始在他体内横冲直闯起来。他现在是比刚才感觉好接受些了，却还谈不上舒服。

”我说你能不能慢……“他刚想把话说完，不知道Mike的哪根手指狠狠地戳到他的敏感点，引起他大叫一声”Fuck!“

他听见Mike随即发出的窃笑声，本来漫无目的的手指开始集中向那一片区域发起进攻。很快，Chester整个身体进入到了一个新的境界。他已经放开肿胀的下体，双手趴在地上，配合地摆动起自己的臀部以迎合Mike手上的动作。

“现在还要慢吗？“Mike笑着问他  
“别……嗯啊”好了，他已经被搞得说不出完整的话了。

正在他忘乎所以地尽情享受那一波波的快感之时，Mike突然抽出了手指。Chester几乎是立刻回头“WTF？”他看到的只是男人不慌不忙地用纸巾擦了擦手，然后一脸好笑地看着他因为空虚难耐而发抖的双腿。

“你就打算这么笑死在那吗？”Chester不爽地向他投去愤恨的目光。早知道刚才就应该在他那家伙上留下几个牙印。

Mike大笑起来，他上前一手固定住Chester的胯部，一手引导自己已经憋得发紫的阴茎抵在那湿漉漉的入口，似顶非顶地将龟头细口流出的液体抹在它褶皱处。

敏感的Chester知道这男人又不干好事了。他向后靠，男人也向后靠，完全起不到任何作用，那东西就是戳在那不进去。他很好奇当年那个善良能干的建筑工人这几年发生了什么。如果可以，他愿意找个机会和他好好聊聊。

“嗯，既然你说你想起来了，那就说出我的姓名，我就给你。”Mike悠悠地说。  
“Mike!”  
“Mike什么？”Chester彻底蒙了，他还真不知道。  
“你没说啊。”  
“我走之前，都写在那张纸条上了。”  
Shit，Chester真想骂出声来，也不清楚是冲自己还是冲Mike。他早把纸条的事忘得一干二净了。至于上面写了什么，他压根就不知道。  
“我忘了。”  
“是忘了，还是没看过？”Mike加大了顶在他身后的力度，后者满头是汗，几乎能感觉那头部的一半已经刺了进去。  
“对不起，我没看过，你走后我就把纸条扔了，你可以继续了吗？” Chester心一横，语速很快地说道，到了这个关头还是选择坦诚相待，最坏的结果无非是他狼狈地自我解决。

男人听闻嗤笑一声，“很好。我欣赏你的诚实。”说完就是一个长驱直入，完全不给对方反应时间。那种被瞬间包围的窒息感令Mike甚至产生了几秒的眩晕。一切就和他记忆中的一样，只不过这次他是站在高处的那个人。

即使之前已被男人简单粗暴地做好了的前期工作，被那么大的物体突然贯穿也够Chester适应一阵的。幸亏Mike这次进去后没有乱动，给足了他时间调整状态。他大口地呼气吸气，尽量放松肌肉，直到感觉自身不再那么抵触体内的硬物，他便扭动屁股给Mike一些暗示。

接到暗示的Mike压抑住内心熊熊燃烧的欲火，缓慢地运动胯部。虽然速度慢，力气却不打折，每次都能把Chester顶得叫出声。几次长驱而出，鱼贯而入后，Mike弯下身，亲吻起他的后颈和肩膀处的纹身，一手还握住他被忽视的下体。

Mike的温存细心令他有些意外，他原以为对方是来捉弄自己的。硕大的阴茎撑得他小穴又酸又胀，男人还偶尔改变角度顶到他平时很少被触到的地方，引得他扬起头连连喘息。

“啊啊嗯。。。。再快点”Chester呻吟道，他伸出一手抓紧Mike结实的臀部，让他更深地进入自己。  
“想再快点？“Mike坏心眼地用嘴轻扯他一边的耳廓用沙哑的声音问。  
“嗯嗯，快点”Chester扭腰摆臀希望Mike能加快动作，他现在急切需要更强的快感刺激。  
“想快，就自己动。”Mike说完直起身，一手打在Chester的翘臀上。白皙的肌肤瞬时留下一个模糊的淡红色掌印。  
Chester大骂一声，结果发现Mike不动了，粗大的硬物一半还留在他体内，急得他双臂都快撑不住上身了。

见男人时时不动，Chester毫不犹豫地挺起屁股，不停撞击Mike的鼠蹊部位，那又大又烫的东西便再次顶刺他体内骚痒的地方。  
Chester庆幸自己有平时锻炼的习惯，要不然现在肩膀肯定已经坚持不住了。然而无论Chester怎么动，刚刚碰触的那块几乎让他浑身酥麻的地方还是找不到，再加上他肩膀愈加强烈的酸痛感，Chester已经开始出现体力不支的现象，速度越来越慢。  
其实不仅是对于他，Mike 也被整得快绷不住了，每次进出那穴肉都紧紧裹着自己的肿胀的下体，好像不想让他退出来似的。他居高临下看着自己满布青筋的性器整根捅进整根拔出那早被撑到极限的小穴，来自各种感官的刺激简直让他不得不咬紧牙关。

趁Chester半停下来恢复体力的空档，他立刻卡住对方的后腰，猛烈顶进开始最后的攀爬。Chester被他这突然的行为吓了一跳，但很快调整姿势，配合Mike的动作扭动自己的腰肢。房间里瞬间充斥着啪嗒啪嗒声和无耻的呻吟、低吼声。

“啊啊哈～”Chester忘情地尖叫着，毫不顾忌门外是否会有外人听到。Mike的主动进攻没有几下就找到了他最爽的G点，全身战栗的他上半身全部瘫倒沙发上，任由Mike抓住他的臀部操干。

快到极限的Mike迅速撤出，让已然半迷糊状态的Chester转过身面向自己，掰开那修长的双腿，再次刺入。新的姿势让两人同时发出呻吟。

“和我一起……”Mike粗重地喘着气，他握紧Chester挺起的阴茎跟随自己的频率上下抚弄。Chester皱紧秀眉，抚上Mike的手和他一起加快自己的释放。

“我快……啊”Chester觉得自己快要达到高潮了。他看着Mike，只见男人突然俯下身吻住了自己。  
“叫我的名字。”Mike放开他的唇后轻声说。  
“Mike！Mike！”在叫最后一声时，Chester射了出来。与此同时他突然紧缩的甬道让Mike早就蓄势待发的阴茎喷出了一股股精液。一直到小穴中的硬物停住抽搐，Mike才将它拔出，白色的黏稠液体造早就顺着Chester的股缝流到了沙发上。

刚刚高潮褪去的Chester半睁着潮红的双眼看向Mike，举手撩起原本被发胶固定在他脑后的乌黑长发。“我还不知道你叫什么名字。”  
Mike只是微笑地挽起他的手轻轻吻道“你会知道。”

 

三十分钟后，Chester经过简单地整理，并向服务生借了一套西服，重新出现在生日会场。实话说他现在已经没有什么心情再呆下去了，只想派对快点结束，他才能回家好好泡一个热水澡以疏解肌肉和下身的酸痛。然而Mike在向他告别时，要他一定要再坚持半个小时。他不知道原因，但他猜想也许他有什么事情需要处理？这个男人的一切似乎都是那么神秘。这六年到底发生了什么？

“大家好！”派对的主人不知何时走上台拿起麦克，“谢谢大家参加我的生日派对，希望你们到现在为止还没有感到无聊。”众人跟着主人一起发出笑声，Chester也由衷地笑了起来。

“对于感到无趣的人，我给你们带来了一位重量级嘉宾作为惊喜。”话音刚落，在场所有人露出好奇的目光。这件事情Chester在最开始的时候就听说了，如果没有发生之前的事他可能还有兴趣，但现在他已经兴趣了了。

他拿起手里的香槟喝下几口看了眼手表，还有二十分钟。

“他就是Mike Shinoda先生！新能源电厂的新任大股东之一！”所有人都发出喔的惊叹声，包括Chester，倒不是他对这事有多在意。而是当他看到衣冠楚楚的Mike走上台拥抱激动的派对主人时，他手中的香槟都撒了。

Mike轻松地接过麦克，露出迷人的微笑，“谢谢大家还有Carol，Carol今晚真是吊足了大家的胃口。”众人又是一笑。

“我想大家今晚来到这里不仅是因为Carol的生日，也因为我们都有一颗为地球—我们的家园，为人类--我们的同胞作出无私奉献的心。大家都知道我们新能源公司这几年在LA和SF对具有重大意义技术的各种投资和支持，今年我们将日本微电网理念带入美国，并利用最新的二氧化碳涡轮发电技术，在LA建立了首家高新电厂为200万居民提供安全,清洁和高效的能源。”众人响起了热烈的掌声。

Mike颔首笑了笑“然而，我特殊的经历让我认识到，科技只能改变人类的外在。真正能够使人类强大的是教育。”他停顿了一下，看了眼台下的人群，继续说道“六年前我在LA身无分文，后来遇到一位朋友，他影响了我整个人生，因为他我觉得我必须要抓住每个机缘改变命运。后来我回到我的半个故乡日本，在那里重新开始人生，我不仅帮助家人打理生意，也抽出时间参加各种夜校补习大学课程。直到那时我才意识到知识对于一个人是多么宝贵的财富。为了报答养育我23年的家乡，我决定在北好莱坞建立一个免费的社区大学，为那些无家可归而又心怀梦想的年轻人提供最大的帮助。”

此时台下已经一片欢呼，所有的人都为Mike的讲话所感染。连派对主人也再次上台拥抱Mike。在所有人都很激动的气氛下，却有一些窃窃私语。

“建立社区学校？这事就是无底洞啊，政府都不见得会支持。”  
“这你就不懂了，这人后台很硬的,他爷爷是 Kenichi Shinoda，全世界最有钱的日本黑社会山口组前老大，是新能源的最大金主。”  
“天那，你说他是？”Chester身边几位名媛的讨论声音几乎被欢呼声完全盖住。

第二天某八卦杂志在页中刊登了一条消息，在上周某晚XX派对期间，会场外面的停车场上演了一处车震大戏。据悉，当时一辆不明车主身份的黑色豪车车体颠簸起伏，车内浪声不断，足足持续了一个小时之久。后出于某些方面考虑，该车被保安人员劝离。而后本刊记者寻找该保安，却得知该保安已不知去向。事情发展得破朔迷离，成为近期LA名流圈津津乐道之事。

 

完


End file.
